helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Konishi Takao
|birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Composer, arranger, programmer, keyboardist |active = 1989–present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Konishi Takao (小西貴雄) is a composer, music arranger, programmer, and keyboardist. Profile *'Name:' Konishi Takao (小西貴雄) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Zodiac:' Credits 10-nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (arrangement, programming, and keyboard Abe Natsumi *22sai no Watashi (arrangement) *Haha to Musume no Duet Song (arrangement) *…Hitoribocchi… (arrangement) *Koi (arrangement) *Pi~hyara Kouta (arrangement) *Shousetsu no Naka no Futari (arrangement) Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou (arrangement) ANGERME *Kousaten (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *21ji Made no Cinderella (arrangement and programming) *Bye Bye Mata ne (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Nigiyaka na Fuyu (arrangement and programming) *Seishun Oodoori (arrangement and programming) Goto Maki *DANCE DANCE DANCE (arrangement) *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (arrangement) Heike Michiyo *Propose (arrangement) Iida Kaori *Sakura no Hana ga Saku Koro (arrangement) Maeda Yuki *Sarasara no Kawa (arrangement) Mano Erina *Jasmine Tea (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *100 Kai no KISS (arrangement) *Navi ga Kowareta Oujisama (LOVE CHANCE) (arrangement) *S-kun (arrangement) *SHINE MORE (arrangement) *Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA (arrangement) *Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Wa! Kaccho E na! (arrangement, programming) *Girls Power, Aisuru Power (arrangement) *THE Nimaime ~ON MY WAY~ (arrangement, programming) *Hotondo ga Anata Desu. (arrangement, programming) Minimoni *Ai~n Taisou (arrangement) *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Minimoni Bus Guide (arrangement) *Minimoni. no Dekkai Tabi (arrangement) *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (arrangement) *Minimoni Jankenpyon! (arrangement) *Minimoni. Telephone! Rinrinrin (arrangement) *Okashi no Machi (arrangement) *Zukyun LOVE (arrangement, all instruments) Morning Musume *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (arrangement and programming) *Aisha Loan de (arrangement) *Furusato (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Ganbare Nippon Soccer Fight! (arrangement, programming, keyboards) *Happy Night (arrangement) *Ikimasshoi! (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (arrangement) *Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (Album Version) (arrangement) *Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (arrangement) *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Never Forget (arrangement) *Never Forget (Rock Ver.) (arrangement) *Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- (arrangement) *Wasurerannai (arrangement) Nakazawa Yuko *Tokyo Hatsu Saishuu (arrangement) *Nagaragawa no Hare (arrangement) Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (arrangement) Oha Girl Maple *My School March (arrangement) Petitmoni *Bicycle Daiseikou! (arrangement) *BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *DREAM&KISS (arrangement) *Makenai Maketakunai (arrangement) *The★Petitmobics (Medley Version) (arrangement) *The★Petitmobics 2 (Medley Version) (arrangement) Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber *Tsuki to Taiyou (arrangement, programming) *Get on my Love (arrangement, programming) *Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- (arrangement, programming) *Marui Taiyou (4nin ver) (arrangement, programming) Tanpopo *Ai no Uta (arrangement, keyboards, programming) *Last Kiss (arrangement, programming, and keyboard) *Last Kiss (Album Version) (arrangement) *ONE STEP (arrangement) *Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (arrangement) *Suki (arrangement) *Tanjoubi no Asa (arrangement) *Tanpopo (Single Version) (arrangement) *Tanpopo (Grand Symphonic Version) (arrangement) Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (composition, arrangement) External Links *Twitter *Arrangement Discography at asaoto.com Category:Staff members Category:1965 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:July Births Category:Blood Type A Category:1998 Additions Category:Members born in Showa Period